


Sorry, Wrong Room

by TeamHPForever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamHPForever/pseuds/TeamHPForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's staying in a hotel while his dad is on a business trip. Will, in town for a con, knocks on the wrong room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, Wrong Room

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this fic is thanks to my girlfriend who went to the wrong hotel room at a con and ended up hanging out with the people there. She was cosplaying Will Solace at the time so, of course, I started thinking about Will knocking on Nico's door. This happened.

Nico frowns at the television, flicking through channels. Over two hundred options to choose from and not a single thing on.

_Knock knock._

Nico frowns as he looks toward the door. He’s not expecting room service. He’s certainly not being loud, not when there’s a whole party next door. The only person here he knows is his father and he has a key.

_Knock knock._

Nico tosses the remote aside and climbs off the bed. He opens the door to see a brown-haired boy wearing a strange assortment of clothes. He’s seen a lot of that lately; why his father would want to go to a city on business during a comic con is beyond him.

“Hey, man.” The boy slips through the open space and into the room. “Where is everyone?”

Nico stares blankly at him, mind searching for words. Any words. The boy pulls off his darker brown wig to reveal a mess of blond. He’s…well, hot. And wearing a tight red suit. Like Spider-man.

“Did you just get in?” the boy asks and Nico realizes that he’s been talking for the past few minutes. “I’m Will.”

“Nico,” he answers before he realizes that he probably shouldn’t be introducing himself to strange boys in his hotel room. “What are you doing here?”

Will glances around the room, the smile falling off his face. He pulls a card out of his pocket, flips it over, and blushes scarlet. “I’m sorry. I’m supposed to be in 336.”

“This is 236.”

“I am so sorry.” Will tucks his wig under one arm and hurries toward the door.

“It’s okay.” Nico drops down on the end of his bed. “You can stay for a few minutes if you want. You’re here already.”

Will takes him in for a moment and Nico feels oddly self-conscious about the fact that he’s still wearing his pajamas at two in the afternoon. “Yeah, sure. Are you in town for the con?”

“If I am, I don’t think I’m doing a very good job.” Nico snorts. “No, my dad’s here on business. I’m staying with him.”

“Sounds like a fun time.” Will glances at the TV, currently playing some sort of history special about aliens. “What’s your dad here for?”

“A conference. But not the…” Nico waves a hand at Will’s outfit.

“Not the fun kind?” Will grins, picking at the tight material of his pants. “What are you up to while you’re here?”

Nico waves a hand at the hotel room. “This.”

“Investigating the involvement of aliens in the world history?” Will grins with a nod at the television. “How long are you here for?”

“Just the weekend.” Nico pushes himself a little farther up the bed. “Catch a flight home tomorrow afternoon.”

“Where’s home?” Will drops his wig on the bed and settles himself a little more comfortably.

“DC. Where are you from?”

“Long Island.” A phone buzzes and Will digs into a pocket that blends perfectly into his suit. He taps the screen a few times and then types out a reply. “I should probably get to my own room. I was supposed to meet someone.”

Nico tries not to read too much into the disappointment that sinks his heart when Will stands up. “All right. It was nice to meet you.”

“You too.” Will smiles at him and Nico’s heart quivers. “I’ve never come the wrong room before. I’m glad that I did.”

“You know where I am now. If you want to come back.”

Will’s whole face lights up in a grin. “Yeah, I will. See you later, Nico.”

“See you later, Will.” And then Spider-man is gone.

***

Nico drags himself out of bed after that and into the shower. From there he figures he’s well overdue for some real clothes. He waits for another knock on the door but it doesn’t come. He glances around at the four walls, two beds, a single dresser, the TV, and the cookie-cutter art on the wall.

There’s no reason for him to stay here, and there won’t be for hours. Nico grabs his key and jacket, and pushes out the door.

New York City is a bustling mess of cars and people. It’s all so much like home that he’s not entirely sure why he’s even here. When his dad said “We’re going to New York City” he’d pictured the two of them checking out Times Square, going to the public library, maybe taking a ferry to Ellis Island.

He really ought to have seen this boredom of hanging out in the hotel room while his dad spent the day rubbing elbows coming. Why would things be any different here in NYC than they were in DC?

Nico spends the afternoon wandering about the city, grabbing a burger in a hole-in-the-wall restaurant with a red neon sign reading simply: “Burger.”

It’s nearly dark by the time Nico returns to the hotel room. If he hoped his dad would be there to notice that he’d even left, he’s wrong. The hotel room is empty.

A glint of silver shines up from the floor and Nico leans down to see a slender silver chain with a pendant in the shape of the Deathly Hallows symbol. Will must have dropped it.

Nico sets it on the end table, but he can’t stop himself from glancing at it every few seconds. He knows where Will is staying. He could take it to him.

Mind made up, Nico snatches it back up and heads out the door. Room 336 isn’t hard to find, given that it’s in the same direction as Nico’s just up a floor. Nico knocks three times.

The door opens almost immediately. The room is such a disaster that Nico marvels that Will hadn’t noticed sooner that he wasn’t in the right place. There are wigs and accessories and make-up all over the tables and dresser. Suitcases stacked in every open corner. Blankets and pillows on the floor. A roll-away bed crammed against the far wall.

“Hey,” the girl that opened the door says, bringing Nico’s attention back to his reason for being there. “Can we help you?”

Nico holds up the chain. “Uh, Will stopped by my room earlier and he left this. I just wanted to make sure it got back to him.”

A boy stumbles out of the bathroom, clad entirely in black except for the silver encasing his left arm. “Hey, Kayla, have you seen my eyeliner?”

It seems to Nico that it’s currently all over his eyes, but he doesn’t say anything. The girl—Kayla—points at the giant black box sitting on the table. “Use mine. Have you seen Will?”

“Not for a while,” the boy answers, already walking away.

A girl in a flowy green dress pops out of the bathroom and says, “He said he was going downstairs for a bit. I think he’ll be back in an hour.”

“Great thanks,” Kayla says and the girl nods before disappearing again. “I can give it to him if you want.”

“Sure.” Nico watches the chain coil down into her hand. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Do you want to…come in?”

Nico takes a step back. “That’s okay, I should get back to my room.”

“All right.” Kayla closes her hand around the edge of the door. “Thanks for bringing this.”

“Yeah, of course.” Nico smiles at her and walks away, heart pounding in his chest. He leans against the inside of the door once he’s safely shut in his own room. Maybe it was better that Will hadn’t been there. Now he could focus on just getting through the rest of the weekend.

***

It’s after ten and Nico’s thinking about going to bed just to have something to do when someone knocks on the door. It’s so soft that Nico thinks he imagined it until it happens again. He climbs back out of bed and flicks on the light. It’s Will.

“Hey,” the boy whispers when he opens the door. “Your dad isn’t back yet, is he?”

Nico shakes his head and answers back, “You’re good.”

Will is back in regular clothes, just a pair of jeans and an orange t-shirt. Nico holds open the door to let him in, noticing that the Deathly Hallows necklace is back around his neck. “Thanks for returning my necklace.”

“Of course,” Nico says.

“I was wondering if…” Will looks oddly nervous now, his usual smile slipping and his hands wringing. “If maybe you wanted to go to breakfast with me in the morning.”

“Sure. That sounds great.”

“Awesome.” The grin comes back in full-force and Will pulls his phone out of his back pocket. They trade numbers, so Will won’t have to worry about knocking on the door if Nico’s dad is around. Will leaves again after that and Nico settles back down in bed, this time unable to even consider sleeping.

The text comes at nine in the morning, just after Nico’s dad has already left, leaving behind only the promise that he’ll be back with plenty of time for them both to make their flight.

Nico gets ready in record time and is waiting when Will meets him in the lobby half an hour later. “No cosplay today?” Nico teases.

Will pulls up his t-shirt enough to show the red material of the Spider-man suit. “I really am Peter Parker.”

“All right.” Nico grins. “Where to?”

“Well.” Will steps forward, leading the way out of the lobby. “There are about fifteen bagel places that I can think of. A donut shop or two. Several Starbucks, if you’re into that.”

“Anywhere I can get bacon?” Nico asks.

Will laughs and the sound seems to echo in the confined space of the street. “I know just the place.” He leads them down one street and up another, to another tiny restaurant crammed between an apartment complex and a health clinic.

“I highly recommend the special,” Will says, as they settle down at a little table along the wall.

“What is it?” Nico asks, taking in everything. There are four Jedi knights arguing passionately over their breakfast, watched by a pair of Stormtroopers.

Will shrugs. “Doesn’t matter. It’s always amazing.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” In the end, Nico does end up ordering the special and Will does too. Once the waitress is gone, a rather awkward silence hangs over the table. “So you’re from Long Island,” Nico says slowly. “Anything else?”

“I’m a senior in high school. Seventeen. On the basketball team but I rarely play. Teach archery at a summer camp.”

Nico can’t help but smile at the image of Will in basketball shorts and a jersey, sitting on the bench. He was probably one of those guys who barely noticed that they weren’t on the court; they’re too busy cheering everyone else on. “I’m a junior. Sixteen. Don’t play any sports.”

“What do you do for fun?” Will starts stacking sugar packets into a fort, but his eyes barely leave Nico’s.

“Talk to the dead.”

Will’s eyes widen just the tiniest bit. “Really?”

Nico grins and laughs. “No.” He feels lame for adding, “I don’t really do much.” It’s true. He isn’t involved in any clubs or sports. He doesn’t have many friends to hang out with. “Trade Mythomagic cards.”

“I used to do that,” Will says and he must see the way Nico gets self-conscious about _used to_ because he hurries to add, “I quit when my mom accidentally sold my collection.”

“That would do it.” Nico gathers up a handful of creamer cups. “I think your fort could use some walls.”

After that conversation flows easily. They rush to clear up their fort, which has now grown to a small encampment, when their plates arrive. The special turns out to be an English muffin, three slices of bacon, and two eggs sunny side-up. It’s just as delicious as Will insisted it would be.

“You’ve really never been to Long Island?” Will asks as they step back out into the sunshine.

Nico glances down at his phone, checking to make sure his dad hasn’t tried to check in on him. There’s nothing. “Not even once.”

“You should come sometime,” Will says lightly. “I’ll even show you around.”

Nico’s heart knocks itself against his ribs. “That would be great.”

“Yeah.” Will throws an arm around his shoulders. “You haven’t seen New York unless you’ve been shown around by an actual New Yorker.”

“What about DC? Have you ever been?” Nico asks, unable to bring his attention away from the fact that Will’s arm is _still_ around his shoulders as they head back to the hotel.

Will snorts. “I went once on a class trip.”

“That doesn’t count.” Nico nudges him in the ribs. “You show me around Long Island, I’ll show you around DC.”

Will smiles as he turns to look at him. “You’ve got yourself a deal, Nico.”

They go back to Nico’s room, since by his estimation it’s probably still empty and Will’s is probably still packed with friends getting ready to leave. Nico turns out to be right. He scowls briefly at his dad’s suitcase, still sitting untouched in the corner, and then turns back to Will.

“I’m really glad you knocked on my—” Nico doesn’t get a chance to finish because something is attached to his lips.

Oh.

_Oh._

Will pulls away when Nico doesn’t respond, his eyes worried. “I’m so sorry if I read that all wrong, but I just wanted to go for—” Nico pushes forward, kissing him in earnest. Nico digs his fingers into Will’s hips, pulling him closer. Will slides a hand around the back of his neck, holding him in place. Not that it’s really necessary because Nico doesn’t intend on going anywhere. Possibly ever again.

Will’s tongue traces Nico’s bottom lip, sending fire racing down his spine. He’s imagined kissing so many times but somehow he didn’t think it would be anything like this. Nico opens his mouth, letting Will in.

Then, of course, his phone buzzes against his hip. Will breaks away and leans his forehead against Nico’s. The two of them just breathe each other’s air for a moment before Nico comes to his senses and tugs out his phone.

“It’s my dad,” he explains, sending an apologetic look to Will. “He’s going to be here soon. Says to be ready to fly out.”

Will kisses him once more, short and sweet. “I should probably head out to start packing myself.”

Neither of them move, kissing again and again until finally Nico pulls away. “I wish that we didn’t both have to leave so soon.”

“Me too.” Will strokes a thumb down the side of Nico’s throat. “I’ll talk to you soon, okay?”

“Yeah.” Nico tries to smile but it doesn’t quite work. “Talk to you soon.”

Will kisses him once more and then heads out the door. Nico lets out a sigh, dropping down on the edge of his bed. His phone buzzes again and he glances down, expecting another text from his dad. Instead it’s Will with _Is this soon enough for you?_

Nico laughs, his mind already racing to figure out if he can go to Long Island for a few days or even a week anytime soon. _Now is great._


End file.
